Cath
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: Eirika is to wed Innes, with Seth set to watch in the background. A songfic to "Cath" by Deathcab for Cutie


Seth stood at the back of the hall, his vermilion eyes set dead ahead on the altar and the young groom beaming at its side. The Silver general was stunning in his wrinkle-free tunic with its shimmering silver thread. He was the picture of stoicism.  
The wedding guests, even his oldest friends, gave him a wide berth. Somewhere, barely perceptible, in Seth's demeanor was a man nearing the edge of his limits.

* * *

"Are you alright?"  
"I'm...fine." came the somewhat shaky reply. The figure pulled herself up, brushing a strand of aquamarine hair from her eyes and smoothing the white dress down.

* * *

The fanfare began, heralding the bride into the room as the heavy oaken doors opened. She stepped into the hall as the crowd drew its collective breath. Seth fought to keep his gaze straight ahead, to avoid staring at her. He failed, of course. Their eyes met, shame burning both of their cheeks until they both had to turn away before they ran forward and clung to one another in desperation. The tears that shone in her eyes served only to make her more beautiful.

* * *

_Cath, she stands.  
In the arms of a well intentioned man. _

* * *

Seth was deaf to the words being spoken. Deaf to the music played on the organ. He watched Eirika with pained eyes as she took her place at the altar beside her future husband. Was he the only one able to see how she shifted uncomfortably? How she held herself, almost to poised and perfect, so unlike the princess he had known, had fallen in love with.

* * *

_But she can't, relax.  
With his hands on the small of her back. _

* * *

Eirika fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as subtly as she could. 'Help me.' she prayed, squeezing her eyes closed. She didn't want this. But..she also knew she didn't have a choice. She plastered a smile onto her face and glanced over at Innes. He was a good man, he would be a good father, good husband, a good king.

* * *

_As the flashbulbs burst, she holds a smile.  
like someone would hold a crying child. _

* * *

Seth watched, his teeth set in his jaw. He watched the priest speak of unity, of duty, of faith and even of love. It was all Seth could to to control himself. 'Love, the bastard speaks of love.' a sliver of doubt crawled into the general's mind. Was this his fault? Had his foolish denial of Eirika's love pushed her to this point? To marrying for political gain rather than love? Had he pushed her to Innes?

* * *

_Soon everybody will ask what became of you,  
__Cause your heart was dying fast,  
and you didn't know what to do.  


* * *

_

* * *

Seth watched, helplessly as the ring was slid onto Eirika's finger. For a moment, he envisioned he stood in Innes place. Sliding the ring on and looking at Eirika, where she stood, beaming in the gown that her mother had worn. The vision faded, it was Innes again, and he watched from the back of the hall.  
"You too, huh?" Vanessa's voice permeated the silence Seth had wrapped himself in. He looked away from Eirika, and at the green-haired knight beside him. How could he have forgotten, Vanessa was in love with Innes, had been for years. He nodded.  
"At least its shared pain." She said softly, leaning against the wall and wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

_Cath, it seems.__  
That you lived, someone elses dream.__  
In a hand me down wedding dress  
with the things that could have been are repressed_

* * *

Seth turned his eyes back to where the Eirika was speaking her vows. They sounded so rehearsed, so fake. But...she spoke them anyway. Her face turned slightly, her eyes met Seth's a second time. He turned away, and walked out of the doors. He could hear the gasps behind him.  
"I should have stayed." He whispered to himself, leaning against the wall and running his hand through his short red hair.

* * *

_But you said your vows, and you closed the door.  
On so many men, who would have loved you more. _

* * *

Eirika watched with wide eyes as Seth pushed his way through the doors. Part of her soared, he loves me, he loves me. Part of her sank, he...he must hate me for this.  
"Princess Eirika of Renais, do you take Prince Innes of Frelia as your lawfully wedded husband?"

* * *

_Soon everybody will ask what became of you,  
__Cause your heart was dying fast,  
and you didn't know what to do. _

* * *

"Princess Eirika?" The priest asked again. Eirika's eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. Seth, she wanted Seth. She could hear the murmers in the pews, people were asking each other what had happened, where Seth had gone. Where the general and the Princess having an affair? Was Seth jealous? What had happened?

* * *

_Whispers that "it won't last" roll up and down the pew.  
And if our hearts were dying that fast they'd have done the same as you_

* * *

"Eirika?" Innes asked. She looked at him, and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry Innes." She whispered, taking the ring off. "I...I can't." He looked at her sadly and nodded. Eirika dropped the bouquet and fled down the hall. Sh ignored the whispers, the clapping, the gasps, running towards the huge oaken doors.

* * *

_I'd have done the same as you_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"SETH!" He looked up, and turned. Eirika was standing there, tears streaking her face. She threw herself into his arms, weeping.  
"Eirika..." He squeezed her close.  
"I...I'm sorry." She cried, hugging him close.  
"Don't be." He smiled and kissed her, "No one can blame you."


End file.
